fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House: Save The Date (HISHE Edition)
episode begins with Lincoln at school sitting with his friends at the lunch table trying to get something out of his pants. It eventually comes out, and it's a sloppy joe with a note on it. Classmate #4: the note "Happy Sloppy Joe Tuesday, Lame-o. Signed, Ronnie Anne." Classmate #3: "And there's a heart!" Classmates: "Oooooooo! Lincoln's got a girlfriend!" Lincoln: "What?! No I don't." Classmate #3: "When's the wedding day, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Ha-ha. Very funny, guys." Classmates: �� Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. �� start laughing again Lincoln: "Guys, Ronnie Anne is NOT my girlfriend. Why would I even have a girlfriend who pull down my pants, puts garbage in my locker, and physically harasses me with punches and sloppy joe's in my pants...for three weeks straight! I just can't take this anymore, Clyde. I'm going to put my foot down and tell her straight that I'm not putting up with her bullcrap anymore!" Clyde: "Uh Lincoln?" Lincoln: "What?! Can't you see I'm in a middle of an awesome cliche heroic resolve?!" (Clyde points at Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne is shocked.) Lincoln (quietly livid): "You." (He walks towards her with confidence.) Lincoln: "I am just about getting sick of your pranks and punches. I want you to leave me alone! And if you don't, I'm going to have to tell the teacher about this! This is getting out of hand!...I don't get you. Why do you always harass me with these unwanted pranks?...WELL?!" (Ronnie Anne then starts to bawl her eyes out.) Ronnie Anne (bawling): "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS!!!!" (She runs out of the cafeteria, crying.) Classmate #1: "Wow...If there is one this I've learned about love...is that tsunderes' way of showing affection...is messed up." Later (Lincoln comes home from school. He opens the door.) Lori (on the phone): “I'll talk to him. Thank you so much for understanding. Bye. (hangs up) Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Yeah, Lori?" Lori: "I just got a call from Bobby that you made Ronnie Anne cry." Lincoln: "What? How did he know?" Lori: "I should have told you earlier...actually I should have told all of you WAY sooner, but Ronnie Anne is Bobby's sister." Lincoln: "Oh...I didn't know that." Lori: "From what Bobby told me, she's crying because she didn't know how to express her feelings. Bobby said it was because of what you said to Ronnie Anne. Care to elaborate?" Lincoln: "Oh...well, remember when you and the guys said that when a girl picks on me, that means she likes me? Well, you were right." Lori: "A-HA! I knew it!" Lincoln: "Let me finish! I didn't like the way she's been treating me. It's been happening for 3 weeks straight. I thought this was just a one-time thing, but because she's been doing this for a while, I'm being bullied not just by her, but by my classmates. I tried to ignore them, but they just won't stop. And so I put my foot down and told Ronnie Anne to leave me alone. I'll admit a part of me only did this so that the guys would stop teasing me. Anyway I asked her why she's doing this. That's when she said what Bobby told you and ran off....(sigh). I kinda feel bad for what I've done after that. I would like to apologize to her when I get the chance." Lori: "Lincoln, what you did may not be the right choice of words...but I don't blame you. You did the right thing by standing up for yourself. It could have been worse. If you had straight up insulted her, Bobby would have broken up with me." Lincoln: "That's a pretty ludicrous reason for doing so." Lori: "Well you know my Boo-Boo Bear. Honor before reason." (chuckles) Lincoln: "Lori...(hugs her) Thanks for understanding." Lori (hugs him back): "It's the least I can do. Oh yeah, tomorrow Saturday, Bobby and I are going on a date at the Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet for our 4-month-aversary." Lincoln: "...Ok." Lori: "So…Bobby and I were I'm thinking…you and Ronnie Anne should come along.” Lincoln: “Uh, I don’t know about that. After what happened, I wouldn’t blame her if she’s still upset with me.” Lori: “Lincoln, this could be the only chance that you and Ronnie Anne might make up.” Lincoln: “I’ll try.” Lori: “Thank you, Lincoln. I’ll call Bobby and tell him everything.” (Lincoln sighs in relief) Juan's French-Mex Buffet (Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne are already at the table they reserved. Lori and Bobby are having the time of their lives while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne haven’t said a word after an awkward “Hello.” From and to each other.) Bobby: “Want a slice of my bread, babe?” Lori: “Oh, Boo-Boo Bear. You shouldn’t have!” (giggles) Lincoln: "Ugh, the nicknames. Am I right? Hehe.” Ronnie Anne: “...I know. And don't get me started on the kissing. It's so gross! Who does that!?” Lincoln: Yeah, and how about all the selfies? Anne chuckles and then puts her arm around him while lifting out her other arm as if she's taking a selfie right now as he imitates Lori again "Don't get my bad side, Bobby!" Ronnie Anne: Bobby "You don't have a bad side, babe." Click, click, click! laugh some more Lincoln: “Look Ronnie Anne. About yesterday. I just want to apologize for yelling at you.” Ronnie Anne: “No I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry for picking on you these past 3 weeks. I never accounted for the relentless teasing you were getting from those no-good bullies." Lincoln: “It’s all good. Let bygones be bygones.” Ronnie Anne: “Thanks dude…Remember when I said that I didn’t know how to express my feelings? Well, I guess all those silly pranks I pulled on you was my own way of saying, “You’re a pretty cool guy for a lame-o". Lincoln: “I’ll be honest, that’s a pretty messed up way of thinking.” Ronnie Anne: “I’ll say. My mom and Bobby say the same thing to me. But to be honest, I don’t know why. I really don’t. It’s just who I am I guess.” Lincoln: “...Call me crazy, but I have this hunch that you and I have alot more in common than we thought.” Ronnie Anne: “What makes you say that?” Lincoln: “First off, do you like video games?” Ronnie Anne: “Are you kidding? You’re talking to a Fish Brawlers collector.” Lincoln: (happily gasp) “I like those games too!” Ronnie Anne: “…Did we just become best friends?!” Lincoln: “YEAH!…Ronnie Anne?” Ronnie Anne: “Yeah." Lincoln: “Would you like to be my friend?” Ronnie Anne: “I would be honored.” Lincoln: “Fist bump?” Ronnie Anne (smiles): “Fist bump.” (They fist bump) Bobby: “Aw, you two look so cute together!” Lori: “How adorable!” Lincoln/Ronnie Anne (blushing): “She's/He’s not my girlfriend/boyfriend! We are just friends.” Lori: “But we didn’t say anything about boy/girlfriend.” Lincoln: “Well if there is one thing that we can both agree on is that our older siblings can sometimes drive us mad.” Ronnie Anne: “You and me both." THE END Category:Alternate Endings